Le Roi du Ballon et la Flèche
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Kageyama est un grand roi mais il lui manque quelque chose...


**Note : J'espère que ça te plaira Lily **

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Haikyuu! appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, et ceux de Brave à Disney et Pixar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Roi du Ballon et la Flèche.<strong>

Kageyama Tobio régnait depuis de nombreuses années sur le royaume Volley-ball. Il n'avait jamais perdu une seule bataille grâce au soutien de ses fidèles soldats. Ils étaient extrêmement redoutés et plus connus sous le nom de Chevaliers de la Table de Karasuno. Le roi pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être là où il en était aujourd'hui. Il avait conquis tant de territoires ennemis et s'était fait tellement d'alliés qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment de doigts pour tous les compter.

Tout semblait ainsi aller pour le mieux pour le jeune monarque. Tout, vraiment ? Non. Il y avait une ombre au tableau bien garni de Kageyama, et cette ombre s'appelait Merida. Elle était l'héritière du trône d'Ecosse, un royaume bien lointain pour Tobio mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très égocentrique, alors imaginez sa réaction lorsqu'une princesse réussit à le vaincre haut la main lors d'une épreuve de force ! Il n'avait ensuite jamais cessé de la défier dans divers domaines mais le pauvre, avait toujours finit vaincu. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela allait changer ! Kageyama s'était durement entraîné, aidé de ses chevaliers. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, préposé aux cris de guerre, lui avait appris à se servir de ses poumons et cordes vocales. Sawamura Daichi, spécialiste en menaces de mort, avait entraîné le roi à faire fuir ses ennemis. Et Hinata Shoyo, professionnel de la feinte, s'était amusé à lui tirer dessus avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour le rendre plus agile et rapide.

Le voyage jusqu'en Ecosse se déroula sans encombre. Kageyama tenta d'assassiner trois fois Hinata, et Daichi tenta de faire couler leur bateau seulement cinq fois. Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre, ils furent tout de suite accueillis par le peuple local et furent rapidement reçus par le roi Fergus et sa femme. Tobio se tenait sur ses gardes. Il savait que Merida pouvait surgir de nulle part et il ne voulait pas perdre la face une nouvelle fois face à elle ! Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'elle surgit de sous la table pour le faire tomber. Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de le faire tourner en bourrique. L'archère se releva et se précipita sur Hinata. Ces deux-là s'adoraient. Kageyama supputait qu'une organisation secrète de roux débiles en voulait à sa santé mentale.

- Hoy Merida !

- Oui, roi du ballon ?

- Je te défie !

- Encore ?!, s'exclama l'assemblée.

- Attends, me dis pas qu'on est venu pour ça, Kageyama ?, s'énerva Daichi. Le chevalier Sugawara fut obligé de le retenir de force.

Le monarque attrapa le bras de l'écossaise et l'entraîna hors du château. Si Daichi l'attrapait, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Une fois qu'il jugea être suffisamment éloigné, il lâcha Merida. Ses joues rosirent. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir été si proche d'elle un court instant. Pour palier à son embarras, il décida de la défier immédiatement.

- Si je gagne cette fois, je remporte ton royaume, d'accord !

- Kageyama... Tu ne me vaincras jamais, tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je gagne, moi en échange, si je te bats ?

Le jeune roi sembla hésiter. Que pouvait-il offrir à la jeune femme ? Il était toujours sûr de lui en général, mais face à elle, il perdait assez vite ses moyens. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre tous ses territoires ! Il finit par proposer une alliance à la rouquine qui fut très surprise.

- Une alliance ? Tu veux dire … comme un mariage ?

Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de bafouiller. L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit par le passé. Et puis il savait que la mère de Merida avait déjà organisé des jeux de ce genre, permettant au vainqueur d'épouser la princesse. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi Kageyama. T'as de la fièvre, c'est ça ? Ou t'as bu un truc qui t'est monté à la tête, hein ?, renchérit-elle.

Hinata arriva à la rescousse de son roi à ce moment-là. Merida lui demanda s'il avait un problème parce que ça lui en avait tout l'air.

- Ah non mais t'en fais pas, Merida ! Kageyama est juste fétichiste des roux. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il passe son temps à te défier ou à me coller pour m'engueuler ? C'est la seule réponse logique !, expliqua le petit chevalier, le plus simplement du monde.

- HI-NA-TA !

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours de poney subaquatique.

Et le rouquin s'enfuit à tout vitesse laissant un Kageyama … bah dans sa merde, hein. Le silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes gens. Tobio ne savait pas comment se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré, et Merida était légèrement perdue face à son comportement.

- Fétichiste des roux, donc.

- MAIS NON L'ECOUTE PAS !, s'emporta le roi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors dans ta tête ?

- Je... Je...

Le grand Kageyama Tobio n'était plus qu'une huître. Une huître toute rouge. Je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à Merida ? « Oh bah, en fait, si je passe mon temps à traverser la planète entière cinquante fois par an, c'est juste pour tes beaux cheveux » ? Un peu de crédibilité enfin. Et pourquoi l'écossaise avait l'air d'avoir vu la mort ? Non...

- Dis-moi que je l'ai pas dit à haute voix, paniqua le roi.

- Je ne le dirai pas. Et je vais me réveiller, je dois juste être en train de rêver. DIS-MOI QUE JE REVE ABRUTI !

Bon. Merida n'avait pas l'air de répondre à ses sentiments. Journée de merde. En plus, Daichi allait lui passer un savon lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, super. Il n'avait plus qu'à épouser la plus belle balle de son royaume. Merida, voyant l'air maussade de son ami, essaya de le réconforter.

- Mais, je t'aime bien quand même Kageyama. T'as pas besoin d'excuses bidon pour venir me voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Et puis, les roux, ça manque pas ici, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. Mais tu cherches vraiment loin, t'as Hinata à tes côtés, tu n'as qu'à l'épouser !

Kageyama se dit qu'il était vraiment entouré de tarés. Mais il allait quand même considérer l'idée de Merida, sait-on jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça aura au moins fait sourire, c'était le but !<strong>

**SuperCowcow.**


End file.
